batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (T.V Series)
Batman is a 2016 DC comics super hero TV show about Bruce Wayne returning to his hometown of Gotham City after spending the previous three-plus years in Coast City, after the death of Jason Todd. Created by Greg Berlanti 2015-2016 Cast * Jensen Ackles as Bruce Wayne / Batman- 15/15 * Brett Dalton as Jason Todd / Red Hood- 15/15 * Emma Watson as Stephanie Brown / Spoiler- 15/15 * Logan-Marshall Green as Harvey Dent- 14/15 * Nathan Darrow as Victor Fries- 14/15 * Blake Lively as Julie Madison-15/15 * Katrina Law as Nyssa Al Ghul- 14/15 * Olivia Munn as Cara Maroni- 14/15 * Rachel Skarsten as Talia Al Ghul- 14/15 * Vinnie Jones as Bane- 14/15 * Indiana Evans as Barbara Gordon- 12/15 * Liam Hemsworth as Dick Grayson / Nightwing- 10/15 * Emily Blunt as Nora Fries- 14/15 * John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth-12/15 * William H. Macy as Commissioner James Gordon-14/15 Recurring * Jason Issacs as Ra's Al Ghul (Earth Two)- 13/15 * William Fichtner as Roman Sionis- 10/15 * Paul Giamatti as Oswald Cobblepot / The Penguin- 6/15 * Giancarlo Esposito as Victor Zsasz- 6/15 * Richard Brake as Joe Chill- 5/15 * Steven Weber as Jonah McCarthy- 5/15 * Mila Kunis as Selina Kyle / Catwoman- 4/15 * Crispin Glover as The Joker- 3/15 * Michelle Ryan as Sabrina Falcone- 3/15 * Alexandra Breckenridge as Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy- 3/15 * Ali Liebert as Silver St. Cloud- 3/15 * David Oyelowo as Ferris Boyle- 3/15 * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance / Black Canary- 3/15 * Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer-3/15 * Camilla Belle as Renee Montoya- 3/15 * Deborah Ann Woll as Andrea Beaumont- 3/15 Episodes # "Three Years"- After three years in Coast City, Bruce Wayne returns to his home city of Gotham to attend the funeral of Lucius Fox. After learning his old proteges Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon, and Dick Grayson have moved on with their lives, Bruce decides to continue his war-on-crime solo. Elsewhere, Cara Maroni and Sabrina Falcone inherit their fathers' criminal empires, and Bruce faces personal challenges when Wayne Enterprises interim chairman Victor Fries and Vice President Nora Fries refuse to relinquish their hold on the company. # "The Man In The Mask"- Victor Fries looks to his father to answer a recent bit of life-changing news and the arrival of an old ally forces Bruce Wayne to step back and look at what his life as a costumed crime-fighter has done to those he loves. Harvey Dent plans a romantic evening with Barbara Gordon, only for her to drop a bombshell on him. James Gordon meets with Alderman Rupert Thorne about police reform, and the Al Ghul family arrives in Gotham City. # "What We Live For"- Bruce and Julie Madison go out to a couples retreat, but everything goes wrong when Bane is sent to kill Julie, an event which leads to Bruce learning of his wives Victor Fries tries to get Nora Fries to open up about her recent findings. Back in Gotham, James Gordon, Harvey Dent, and Jason Todd deal with the resurfaced Joker, who has released Victor Zsasz from Arkham. # "Signal Fire"- As his efforts to track down Roman Sionis continue to come up dry, Bruce struggles to balance his personal life with his nightly activities, on top of leading Wayne Enterprises, and he seeks solace in the arms of an old enemy. Jason confesses his sins to Julie, and Alfred, Harvey and Gordon begin to search for Sionis while Cara Maroni solidifies her power in the criminal underworld. # "Black Mask"- Batman, Robin, Spoiler , Harvey Dent, Dick Grayson, and James Gordon plan a sting operation to bring down Roman Sionis and his crime syndicate. Meanwhile, Sionis himself holds a meeting of the surviving Gotham crime bosses, with Barbara Gordon going undercover. # "Family Matters"- Barbara faces off with her psychopathic brother, who has returned to Gotham. Elsewhere, Bruce sacrifices his family's company, Julie Madison does some digging, and Oswald Cobblepot mentors Cara Maroni while Roman Sionis plans his next move. # "Behold The Raven"- When Victor Zsasz returns to Gotham City, Stephanie as Spoiler makes it her mission to bring the serial killer to justice and endeavors to protect his next victim: botanist Pamela Isley. Jason Todd visits Jonathan Crane in Arkham to try and gain insight on Zsasz, and Harvey Dent proposes to Barbara Gordon. Dick Grayson confronts Victor Fries after suspecting a corrupt bargain between him and Jonah McCarthy led to the Fries' acquisition of Wayne Enterprises. Batman works with James Gordon to bring Zsasz down, while Julie confronts Bruce, about his secret. # "All Of Our Times Have Come"- Zsasz deduces Batman's true identity, he targets Stephanie Brown, forcing Barbara Gordon to resume the Batgirl mantle to rescue her, while Jason steals the Bat-suit to throw Zsasz off of Bruce Wayne. Elsewhere, Alfred counsels Harvey on how to proceed with his case against Nora Fries while Victor Fries looks to GothCorp CEO Ferris Boyle for answers and Nyssa Al Ghul infiltrates the False Facers. # "CADMUS"- When the government organization CADMUS makes its presence known in Gotham City by kidnapping Bruce, Stephanie Brown teams with Julie Madison to rescue him. Meanwhile, Jason finds himself in unfamiliar surroundings. # "GothCorp"- As Bruce investigates the business dealings of GothCorp CEO Ferris Boyle, the trial of''The People vs. Nora Fries'' begins. Julie Madison makes use of her connections to get an audience with Roman Sionis and Nyssa Al Ghul continues her ingratiation with Cara. Barbara Gordon counsels Harvey when Bane attacks him, and Dick Grayson finally rejoins the team. # "The String"- Oswald Cobblepot finally gives James Gordon, the GCPD, and the Bat Family enough information to move ahead with the sting operation to capture Roman Sionis and dismantle the Mask for good, but things don't go as planned. Elsewhere, Talia Al Ghul discloses some shocking information to Julie Madison and Victor Fries visits his wife in jail. # "Beware The Batman"- In the aftermath of the sting operation, Bruce Wayne goes off the deep end. Stephanie , Julie , Nyssa and Gordon endeavor to return him to his senses. Elsewhere, Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson work to appeal to Cara's mortality. # "A Death In The Family"- As the Bat Family mourns the death of Alfred Victor Fries inches closer to a plan to save Nora Fries. Elsewhere, Ra's Al Ghul (Earth 3) disciplines Nyssa Al Ghul and Talia Al Ghul, Harvey Dent drowns his sorrows, and James Gordon confronts Oswald Cobblepot. # "Aftermath"- # "Sacrifice"- Category:Batman (T.V Series) Category:Live-Action Category:CBS Category:TV Series